How Magic Duel SHOULD Have Ended
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: I was so excited when I heard Trixie was gonna be in another episode, but when I finally got to see the episode, I was sorely disappointed by what we got. So, inspired by 'How It Should Have Ended' videos, here is how I think 'Magic Duel' SHOULD have ended. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment stating what you think.


Inside the dusty and dark antique store, the stallion behind the counter smiled at the sack of bits Trixie had set down for him and then handed Trixie the alicorn amulet.

Trixie grinned as she put it on, but soon realized something was wrong when she didn't feel anything happen.

"Hey, nothing's happening!" said Trixie. "She pumped magic into her horn, but she could see that it was no more powerful than it usually was. She tore of the alicorn amulet and slammed it back on the counter, glaring at the stallion.

"IT'S A FAKE!" she shouted.

"Of course it's a fake!" said the stallion with a roll of his eyes. "Do you honestly think that a dangerous and powerful item like _THAT_ would be just lying around inside a little shop like _mine_? That would just be ridiculous!"

"Curses! Foiled again," growled Trixie angrily. "Well, give Trixie her money back then!"

"Sorry, ma'am. No refunds," stated the stallion as he took the sack of bits Trixie had handed him and placed it behind the counter.

Trixie screamed in frustration.

But since that didn't happen…

Twilight stared back at her friends on the other side of the transparent dome Trixie had created and placed over Ponyville after she had kicked Twilight out.

"Don't worry," said Twilight too her friends on the other side of the transparent wall separating them as they stared back at her. "I'm going to go get help."

"You mean like Zecora?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "_Zecora?_ Of course not! I mean, what would _SHE_ do? Rhyme? Come on, she's as useless as an Earth pony." Then she turned to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "No offense."

"How are we _NOT_ supposed to take offense to that?" asked Applejack with an angry look.

"Okay, then what are you gonna do?" asked Rarity.

"Uh, duh," said Twilight. "I'm simply gonna go to Canterlot and tell them what's going on so we can get an army down here! In fact, Princess Celestia is supposed to be visiting here soon anyway, remember? We could just wait till she shows up and then she'll help us." Twilight chuckled. "You know, it really wasn't very smart of Trixie to kick me out. She obviously did _not_ think her plan through. She is going to be in DEEP trouble now!"

A little while later, Trixie was lounging on a sofa outside of the town hall in Ponyville, enjoying a milkshake, when suddenly she heard a loud cracking sound. She looked up just in time to see her giant dome over Ponyville suddenly shatter away. To her horror, she then saw a very angry Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and a whole bunch of royal Pegasus guards flying in the air above Ponyville, glaring down at her.

"TRIXIE LULAMOON!" Princess Luna shouted using the royal Canterlot voice. "THOU ARE BEING CHARGED WITH HIGH CRIMES AGAINST EQUESTRIA! SURRENDER OR PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED!"

"Oh crap!" whimpered Trixie.

But since that didn't happen…

Trixie was forcing Snips and Snails pull her wheel-less carriage around when they spotted a couple of beavers trying to move a large log out of the dome.

"Stop looking at those stupid beavers you dolts and pull Trixie's carriage faster!" yelled Trixie.

"Oh Great and Powerful Trixie, aren't you going to help those beavers get out of the dome?" grunted Snips

Trixie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would Trixie do that? Trixie doesn't care about a couple of stupid beavers! Trixie is evil, remember?"

"So you're not gonna raise the dome for them a little so they can get out?" grunted Snails.

"Of course not! NOW LESS TALKING, AND MORE PULLING!" shouted Trixie.

They grunted as they pulled Trixie away from where the beavers were still trapped inside the dome.

Fluttershy poked her head out of the hollowed out log once Trixie was far enough away and sighed in disappointment. Her and her friends' plan to go and tell Twilight what they had found out had completely failed.

"Well, I guess we should have realized that plan wouldn't work," the yellow pegasus said to the beavers.

But since that didn't happen…

Twilight was putting on her show for all of Ponyville and the ponies from Saddle Arabia. Twilight suddenly noticed Trixie down off the stage near her.

"Trixie?" said Twilight.

The blue unicorn looked like she had something to say, but was somewhat reluctant to do so.

Finally, Trixie spoke. "I… I'm sorry for everything I did," she grumbled. "I never intended for it to go that far, but I wasn't myself…"

"I know, Trixie," said Twilight with a smile. "You were being corrupted by the alicorn amulet."

"Yeah, well…" Trixie muttered. "I guess I'll just be going then." She turned to walk away.

"Trixie, wait!" said Twilight.

Trixie turned her head to look back at Twilight.

Twilight continued. "Trixie, why don't we put the past behind us and start over. What do you say?" Twilight held out a hoof to the blue unicorn. "Friends?"

Much to Twilight's surprise and disappointment, however, Trixie's expression became one of revulsion.

"You're joking, right?" said Trixie as she glared up at Twilight. "I would never be friends with _you!_ I still hate you for ruining my life!"

Twilight frowned. "Trixie, _I_ didn't ruin your life! You need to accept the fact that you have no one to blame but yourself for what happened to you."

Trixie gritted her teeth as she seethed with anger. "TRIXIE DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SPARKLE! AND LET TRIXIE TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE! ONE DAY, SHE _WILL_ BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU! TRIXIE PROMISES YOU THAT! EVEN IF IT TAKES HER THE REST OF HER LIFE!" And with that, Trixie turned and galloped away, straight out of Ponyville.

Twilight sighed and shook her head sadly. Obviously, somepony like Trixie wasn't going to be a quick and easy fix. That mare was going to need time... and help. But Twilight couldn't worry about that at the moment. By the sound of her audience, they were expecting an encore, and she didn't want to disappoint Princess Celestia.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Do you agree? Please leave a comment sharing your thoughts and feelings, and be sure to check out my other fics too.**


End file.
